Ebrithil Argetlam
by booklover1598
Summary: Five hundred and fifty years, they've been partners of mind and soul. Un-beknownst to Eragon, the leaders of Alegæsia come to the Shur'turgal Isles to celebrate with them. Will a romance bloom between the Master Rider and the Elven Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nearly five hundred years. I thought to myself as I stared at the amazing view before me. The _Shur'turgal*_ Isles. I looked up and gazed at my home. The Floating Isle, a massive chunk of the large continent, the heart in fact, had broken off and floated into the sky for some unknown reason. It had been like this when we discovered the empty island. The main life being deer, birds, rodents, and wolves.

"_Argetlam*_." I turned to find Blödhgarm for me by the door to Great Hall. There was a meeting that I needed to be in. I turned away from the stairs leading to the grand doors that were twice Saphira's massive size and Glaedr's size before he had died combined. I followed the fur covered elf into large room where the Master's of New and their dragons awaited me. I nodded to them before I took my seat at the head of the table. There were eight Master all together, not including Blödhgarm and myself. Two of each. Two elves, two humans, two Urgals, and two dwarfs. Saphira's shadow loomed over me and I sighed quietly in content that my partner of Mind and Soul was with me.

"Master." they bowed to me respectfully.

"Speak, Cole." I commanded as the tall, burly man stood.

"The Home Land is ready for the annual Hatching, Master _Argetlam_. We are prepared choose the eggs and the Riders who will carter them to Alagæsia." he spoke in his soft voice. I nodded.

"Who is it that you have chosen this year, Keltí?" I asked the female Kull. She stood proudly and jerked her head respectfully.

"We've decided that Faola and Delfìan shall carter the eggs to the Home Land." she stated before returning to her seat beside her male counter-part.

"Why choose such young _Shur'turgal_?" I asked curiously. I still have that issue as Saphira claims.

"We want them to have some experience with their Home Land, they have been away for almost ten years, Master." Rein, the ä_lfa-kona*_, said. I nodded.

"Send Erophin with them, I want an experienced rider to guide them." I said, "How many eggs shall we be sending, ten each?"

"Nay, we calculated fifteen each." Greth, the male red-haired dwarf with three braids in his long, bushy beard. I nod in confirmation, doing the math in my mind.

"Good, any other business we need to cover before we dismiss?" I ask. They shared glances with each other before Æromor, the male elf counter part stood.

"Master, we worry about Heidi. She refuses to go to training, to even leave her lodgings. She lets no one in. We fear something is wrong." he explained. I frowned, this has never been a problem before. Yes, Heidi was always difficult in socializing, but never like this.

"What could have sent this child over the edge, Saphira?" I turned to my partner. She lowered her head so that her large eye, the size of three broad shields, was level with me.

_Little One, I fear we do not see all with this young Rider. _She was very right. I had sent Blödhgarm to speak with the child months ago and she refused to speak, to acknowledge his presence, to even look at him. What has sent her over the edge?

"And her dragon?" I ask.

"Catatonic, we've had to contain him three times this past month." Rein said stoic. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the able and pressing the tips of my fingers together in thought. I was silent thinking of a way to fix the problem when I finally decided what I shall do.

"Have her pack whatever belongings she wants, send her to my personal office." I commanded. I have not done such a thing in a long time. Not since I was training Rein and Nali, Greth's dwarven counter-part, and the constant fighting between the two became a problem for all eight of them, "You are all dismissed to prepare for the Hatching."

I leaned back and watch as they departed without another word. Blödhgarm stepped forward.

"What do you plan to do with Heidi, Eragon-_Vinr_*?" he asked, his glowing yellow-amber eyes stared into mine.

"Hopefully, I will be able to get her to trust me. But until then. I don't know." I sighed as I stood, "I must now go confer with the Alagæsian council." he nodded and followed me to Saphira who was awaiting us. Once we were settled in the two-rider saddle she pushed off, agilely soaring though the open ceiling. She carried us high above Dragon Rider Isles until we were landing on The Floating Isle. My home. Blödhgarm and I jumped off of her back and landed on the ground with soft thuds. We made our way into the great hall that led to all the places in the massive castle.

"_Ebrithil*_! I worried you would be late." Eirien, Blödhgarm and I's petite assistant. The small elleth stormed down the stairs, "I cannot believe you would take such a time consuming route when you know you have a meeting with the Alagæsian Leaders. For shame on you, Eragon, for shame!"

I chuckled at Blödhgarm's small, temperamental mate as she ranted about being late once more.

"...and furthermore-" Blödhgarm silenced her by placing a calming hand on her lower back.

"Silence, _iet dunie*_, you do remember the meeting of the Masters, no?" he said, his amber eyes sparkling with bemusement. She sighed before turning and leading us into my large home. It wasn't all mine, just most of it. She was such an oddity, I shouldn't have been surprised when Blödhgarm fell for the strange elleth.

"The Leaders are waiting for us in the conference room, _Ebrithil_." Eirien said as she pushed open a door that led into a smaller hallway. I walked through it and turned to the second door on the right that led into the large room. I had it specially made with magical mirrors so I didn't have to use so much energy while communicating.

"My apologies, my Lords and Ladies, I was caught up in my last meeting." I said as Blödhgarm, Eirien, and I took our seats at the small table that sat before the large mirror. There were twelve in the council all together, if you counted the advisers of the Leaders.

"We just arrived ourselves, Master Eragon." Queen Nasuada the Fifth spoke up. She was the fifth female in the line of the Nasuada I knew, beside her was her adviser Jermund. To her left was Kind Herond of Surda and his adviser Gyllis. On the other side of Queen Nasuada was King Half Paw of the Werecats and his newest adviser, Calisto, both in their human forms. Beside them sat the massive Kull leader Nar Gashz and his adviser, an Urgal by the name of Yarbog. Beside King Herond and Gyllis was King Ovrund and his adviser Broim. King ovrund was the oldest son of King Orik who passed away nearly two hundred years ago.

Last, but not least, Queen Arya and Vanir sat at the end. Stoic and graceful, betraying no emotions, were they. Fírnen coiled around the large gathering with his head resting beside his Rider.

"How goes it on _Shur'turgal _Isles, Master Rider?" Ovrund spoke up, I've almost mistaken him for Orik on several occasions he looked so much like his father.

"All is well, many new students have been taken to _Fells Ren*_" I said, "I am sending the eggs tomorrow. They shall arrive at Du Weldenvarden in ten days to the least. Foala, Delfìan, and Erophin shall be the carters."

"Very well, I shall send Vanir and some others to receive them." Arya nodded curtly. I nodded in return.

"And all is well in Alagæsia?" I asked.

"Yes, trade has been well amongst Surda and Alagæsia." Kind Herond nodded. A silent man he was, rarely speaking. I respected him. Though he was young he was wise beyond his years. Very seldom do you meet someone like that.

"That is good to hear, and what of the dwarfs?"

"All is well, many new tunnels have been constructed and repaired." King Ovrund smiled happily through his bushy, brown beard. Broim nodded in agreement with his king.

"That is wonderful news, King Ovrund." I smiled, "And what of the training in Du Weldenvarden, Arya Dröttning?"

"All is well, the students have grown in their knowledge and have learned much, six are already on their way to _Shur'Turgal_ Isles." she said impassively.

"Good, an what of the werecats?" I looked towards Grimrr Halfpaw.

"All is well, but, I would like for one or two werecats to...observe the Home of the Riders for some time." I smiled.

"That will be no problem, send them with Foala, Delfìan, and Erophin." I said.

"Oh, I already sent them on with the new apprentices, I just knew you's agree." Grimrr purred. I cocked a brow, but said nothing otherwise.

"Very well, I shall greet them personally, myself." I said, "Is everything well in the homeland altogether?"

"Good, all is peaceful, no outbreaks, no rebellions, just peace, Firesword. Thank you." Nar Gashz said as he jerked his head respectfully. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, my friend." I replied gratefully.

"Eragon, I do believe Saphira is stuck in the ceiling...again." Eirien said as the roar of annoyance that could only belong to one dragon rang through the sky. I sighed.

"Well, goodbye for now. I must attend to Saphire. Blödhgarm, remind me to re-size the landing room." I muttered to him as I hurried out of the room leaving behind the council and my two assistants.

* * *

Once Eragon was out of earshot we turned to the Leaders.

"Before Eragon figures out that Saphira isn't truely stuck we would like to extend an invitation to you all to come to The _Shur'Turgal _Isles in celebration of Eragon and Saphira's partnership for five hundred and fifty years." Blödhgarm said glancing at the door. The momentary shock faded from their faces.

"I would like to meet Master Eragon in person." mused Queen Nasuada.

"Well, you may contact either one of us to confirm your invitation and we shall make preparations for you trip and arrival here." I said. Vanir turned to us after a short consultation with Arya.

"You can confirm Arya Drötting's invitation now. This is the perfect opprotunity for her to take a break." he said without a single pause. I nodded and scribbled down a note.

"Would you prefer riding on Fírnen to boat ride?" I asked her.

"I shall arrive on Fírnen." she said impassively. I nodded and made another note.

"I, too, shall come. Fire sword and Fire tongue are greatly honored amongst the Urgal and Kull tribes. I wish to pay respect to them face to face." Nar Gashz rumbled in his deep voice. I nodded.

"That is greatly appreciated, Nar Gashz." I said.

"I will come as well, I'd like to view the Isles of the Dragon Riders" King Grimrr purred, "I wonder if their are as many little songbirds flying a mock as their are dragons."

"I wouldn't say as many as the dragons, but plenty." Blödhgarm said without so much as blinking. Nasuada and Herod were conversing with their advisers.

"I wish to come as well." Nasuada said as she leaned away from Jermund. He wrote something down on his small scroll.

"I believe Surda will be well for a week or two without me. This will be good for my son. I shall come as well." King Herod spoke up, "How long shall we be gone?"

"The most would be two weeks. But the celebrations will last for several days." I explained. They nodded. So all of them were coming. We broke the spell and I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to Blödhgarm as he placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"It is done, _iet_ _dunie_." he whispered before sharing a sweet kiss.

**YAY! I'm sort of re-writing RotBR, but it's more like leaders of Alegæsia come to Dragon Isles...so really Eragon doesn't go back to Alagæsia, just as Angela predicted. So I hope you like. There will be some things from RotBR, but it's all mostly new material! There will be Murty at some point, possibly, if you're all good. Okay, so here are all the AL terms I used in this chapter:**

**Shur'turgal- dragon rider (Duh!)**

**Argetlam- Silver-hand (Another DUH!)**

**älfa-kona- she-elf**

**Vinr- friend (A title, Vanir used one similar to it in Brisingr, but that one was more of Equal, equality in description. I assume after five hundred and some years after being around each other so often, they'd become good friends.)**

**Ebrithil- Master (Once more with the DUH!)**

**iet dunie- my love**

**Fells Ren- translate as Mountain Oath, but it really means Oath Mountain. Oath Mountain is where apprentices become fully fledged Riders and take an oath to never betray the riders or the innocent people, and to always serve and protect. You'll get more deats later.**

**Please review! This story will be more planned than my last Inheritance Cycle fic, so I hope you all enjoy. (As you can tell, I've become a much better autheress than I was before!)**

**Special shout out to my pal FenrirShadeslayer! You rock man!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I shook my head as twelve Riders chanted the spell to resize the landing room for Saphira. This will most likely last another five hundred years. I watched through the wide window as the sun set. The spell-weavers finished just as the stars claimed the sky.

"Go rest." I commanded softly. They nodded and left.

"Yes, _Ebrithil_." they replied just as softly. The exhaustion had settled in from the massive spell that took them the majority of the afternoon to complete. I turned to the abashed dragoness.

"What have I told you about assuming you can fit anywhere, Big One?" I asked bemused. She snorted at me in annoyance.

_Be quiet, Little One, go and rest in your roost. Leave me be. _She huffed in embarrassment. I chuckled softly, but left her to rest myself. I made my way up the stone stairwell slowly. I pushed through the large door with dragons carved into it with precious gems serving as their scales. There were three of them. Saphira, Fírnen, and Thorn. Saphira and Fírnen were intertwined in the center of the door, their gem-scales gleaming in the torch light, and Thorn curved at the top of the rounded door staring at me with his intense red eyes.

I sighed as thoughts of my elder brother plagued me. the last I saw Thorn and Murtagh was when they left Alegæsia nearly six hundred years ago. I wonder if they were still alive.

I entered the large kitchen and dining room. It was plane with white marble cabinets, table, and chairs, with one long stone counter along the wall beside the door. Several indentions in the stone served for cooking, baking, and boiling my food whenever I ate in. a flask of _faelnirv _hung on the wall beside the _fairth_ of my mother, and the _fairth_ of my father. above them was a shelf with more _fairths _of those that memories I held close to my heart.

Orik, wielding his axe in one hand, and holding a sloshing mug of mead in the other, his wife scolding him in the background. Arya, lying on her back in the meadow while Fírnen loomed over her curiously. Oromir riding Glaedr, the first time I had seen them in person. Nasuada, sitting in her throne, to her left sat Elva stroking a plump, pale orange werecat. Angela and Solembum, Angela was casting a fortune, and Solembum was watching me with intense amber eyes that shone her lazy curiousness. Murtagh sitting atop Thorn with Zar'roc drawn; his eyes solemn and sorrowful. Roran and Katrina with their baby girl, Ismira. Uncle Garrow staring out into the fields of golden wheat. I smiled at the bittersweet memories those pictures held.

I passed through the living room that held a shelf full of books and scrolls and a few trinkets I collected over the years. A simple sofa stood before the massive stone hearth. I then entered my sleeping quarters. I closed the door and quickly changed into more comfortable clothing to sleep in. Tomorrow I must deal with Heidi. If we can even get her up here.

* * *

I sighed contentedly as I woke from my restful dreams. I sat up and pushed myself out of the comfortable bed that still beckoned me. I changed into my riding trousers and a fresh grey-blue tunic. I jerked my feet into my boots, and I buckled the blue belt around my waist and sheathed _Brisingr_ in the scabbard. The belt was a handsome dark brown with five glistening sapphires embedded in it. Each deep blue gem, the sam hue as Saphira's eyes, were alive with energy that had been stored over centuries; rarely being used.

It was the same with Aren. The blue gem seemed to glow with the energy I had stowed in it for all these years. The last time I had used any of the energy from the ring was during the war against Galbatorix.

I quickly supressed the memories of that time of my life and moved with a purpose through my quarters. I let the _faelnirv_ pour down my throat, burning it with an intense pleasure. I ate a handful of plump gooseberries. As I passed the mirror beside my door I caught a glance of my appearance. My chin had a slight shadow of stubble growing. As the years had progressed the facial hair seemed to slow the growing process, so that every other month I had to magically shave.

I mutter the incantation and deissentigrated the stiff hair. I nodded in acceptance of my appearance, and pulled my door open to find Blödhgarm waiting for me on the other side of the large, wooden door.

"I see you are ready for today, Eragon-_Vinr_." Blödhgarm said as I stood before him. I cocked a brow.

"Let's just get Heidi to her new residence, Blödhgarm-_Vinr_." I replied impassively. He nodded curtly and we made our way to the landing flask where Saphira waited for us.

We climbed into the saddle and strapped ourselves in before she pushed off the edge of the cliff and plunged head-first towards the Dragon Isles. Then, as we grew closer to _Stydja_-_baen*_ she spread her wings out and glided over the stretching branches of the tall trees. We soon came to the small clearing in the center of _Stydja_-_baen. _The home of Riders; from apprentices, to full-fledged riders, to teachers and trainers.

We dismounted and watched as Saphira left to help round up Heidi's grey dragon.

"Well, Eragon, we're here." Blödhgarm said. I nodded in agreement as we started down the path that led us to Heidi's lair. I stepped up to the door of the treehouse and rapped my knuckles on the firm wood. Silence was my answer. I licked my lips in anticipation. I wrapped my slim fingers around the handle and turned it ever so slowly.

Surprisingly it was unlocked. I glanced at Blödhgarm before we entered the home. It was dark, and stuffy. The air was stale from lack of cleaning. In fact, the entire home was...bare, save for the thick layers of dust coating the furniture. I frowned in confusion. Does the child even eat? Will we find her alive?

I truly hoped that there was more than a shell of a body waiting for us in the bedroom. We walked swiftly up the stairs and into the private rooms.

We were greeted with the relieving sight of Heidi standing in the middle of the room. She didn't move, even as I touched her shoulder worriedly. She just stare off into the air with a sad gaze. I reached out with my mind, letting it brush against hers. She flinched slightly, but no change came.

"What do we do, Blödhgarm? Remove her by force?" I asked. The elf's face was studious as he thought over the qualm of Heidi's health, physical and mental.

"For now, Eragon, I believe that is all we can do in the process of helping her." he said with a forlorn sigh.

**So, here's my next chapter. Sorry it took so long. But I had to write it...then re-write it...then spell-check and all...now I have to write this AN and the mini-gloss for all the terms.**

**Okay, I'll do author's note first: OMG! Freakdogsflare is going to take over writing the _Huntresses_ _of Alegæsia! _I'm so excited!**

**Okay, now for the mini-gloss!**

**Stydja-baen- I had to do a lot of research for this one, it was one of my many delays, sorry! It translates as Rest Place, but it really means Place of Rest. It is basically the neighborhood for Dragon Riders.**

**If you don't know what faelnirv or fairth is, then you are dumb because they are (in order of listing) elven wine and magical pictures. They were both used in IC, Eragon drank faelnirv at the Blood-Oath Celebration, and he received a fairth of his mother, and he also made one of Arya, which she then shattered.**

**Please review! I cannot believe the amount of people who reviewed for my FIRST chapter! EIGHT! O.O and eight favorites, and eighteen followers, and 2328 visitors! If I could get even more reviews for this chapter, I will post Chapter Three as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Heidi didn't squirm one bit as we toted her carefully to the Floating Isle, not even as we placed her on the bed in her room.

"What could have possibly happened to this child for her to be like this, friend?" I asked somberly. Blödhgarm sighed and shook is head.

"I don't know, Eragon. But, I fear the worse." he replied, "Come, let us leave her for now. Lunch is still an hour away."

I nodded and we took our separate ways. I entered my private library and office. The room was large, the ceiling twenty feet high with book cases and shelves full of valuable scrolls, leather bound pages, and parchment letters and essays all compiled into certain groups. The shelves themselves reached up to the ceiling. Light filtered in through the dome, glass ceiling. There was a six foot ledge that wrapped around, just above the bookcases, but just under the window ledge so I could relax and gaze up into the sky during the late nights I spent in here.

There were maps of Alegæsia, and of The Shur'turgal Isles placed to either side of my desk for easy access. I sat down behind my desk and began sifting through the small stack of papers that Eirien had placed for me to read over.

As my fingers began searching through the papers, I felt something much different from the softy parchment that was used in Alegæsia and the Rider Islands. I pulled out the stiff, thick, stiff, tan paper that was used to write this long awaited message. I sat down and stared in disbelief at what I had finally had lost hope of receiving.

I looked up when the door opened for Blödhgarm. I set the page down and stood up once more. There was still a substantial amount of time between now and lunch, what could it possibly be?

"Eragon, it's Heidi, she's panicking." he said.

"Why haven't you or anyone else subdued her, then?" I asked in slight frustration.

"We can't, that's why we need you." I pursed my lips but followed the fur-covered elf to the room. It wasn't long until screams and sobs ricocheted through the walls of the corridor. When he pushed the door open they grew impressively louder. They pierced my eardrums, and made me cringe. Two maids were struggling to restrain the girl who was shouting out gibberish. The taller elleth was whispering in the Ancient Language, trying to sooth the girl, but it had no effect on the child.

I stepped forward, muttering the Name and placing a restraining hand on Heidi's shoulder. She whimpered in fear as she curled into the fetal position at the foot of her bed. I kneeled beside her as she melted into shoulder-racking sobs.

"Child." I whispered softly. She did not answer, but I knew she heard me, I spoke louder with more enforcement, "Heidi, speak to me, let me help you."

She peaked at me through her tangled mass of strawberry blonde waves with stony grey eyes.

"Help?" she whispered, as if it was a foreign word that rolled off her tongue.

"Help." I nodded. That's when I lost her. Her grey eyes glazed over and she lost focus on me. She lost focus on living. Frustration bubbled under my skin, stronger than ever. I let out a gush of hot air in an attempt to calm down. I stood and face Blödhgarm. He placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"It will be difficult, Eragon. But, this shows that she's still there." he said, his logic impeccable. I inhaled deeply and nodded. The maids quickly helped Heidi to the bed and ushered us out of the room so they could dress her for bed.

"_Ono elrun*_." I said once we stopped in front of my personal office's door. His amber eyes smiled at me, even if his aloof face did not.

"_Ono eru velkomin*_." he replied before he left me to continue his own philosophies and studies of the islands. Even if we have been here for half a mellennium we only know approximately one quarter of the ilses, not including the Floating Isle, and the four smaller islands that sit not far from our south eastern coast. I pushed open the door and returned to my desk where the letter lay unopened. I picked it up and ran my finger along the dried ink. I smiled with joy, and began reading the letter.

Eragon, it's been a while. I just want you to know I'll be coming around soon. I'm not sure when I'll arrive, just look towards the setting sun for red.

I closed the letter and leaned back. I looked out at the window to watch the afternoon sun. It was halfway through its descent over the ocean.

Soon, very soon, I'll be seeing him again. I turned back to the stack of paperwork that needed to be done. Documents, schedules, and assignments were organized and thoroughly examined before they were signed, burned, or filed away. By that time, lunch had past, and my stomach was protesting the lack of food and drink.

I left the documents and schedules on the desktop for Eirien to take and do what was needed. I hummed as Saphira made her presence known to the castle and the inhabitants.

_Little One, let us fly. _She declared triumphantly. I smiled at her exuberance.

_Let me eat, Big One, then we can fly. _I replied as I entered the kitchen. The smell of sweet strawberry rolls cooling on the counter called me to them. They were warm, and unattended. I snatched two up from the pile as I made my way to Saphira. I began my ascent to the roost at the top of the castle.

I had designed this home myself. I made it for Saphira, thinking only of Saphira, and the nine elven spell casters that arrived with me. The castle hadn't been very large. Forty rooms altogether. But, as time went on, and more Riders began to join, then elves, dwarves, and humans came along to start anew in a new home. The Dragon Isle had no source of currency. We gained all we needed from the forests, mountains, plains, and rivers around us. We even traded with Alagæsia with the gems and pearls that we found.

The only thing we kept was the brightsteel deposits that were excavated from the land and sea. When word of the deposits reached Rhunön she made immediate plans to move to the islands. She, lived here as well.

By the time we had all the supplies we would need to build the home, two hundred rooms were added, extra facilities, libraries, even more offices were added for the occasional diplomat that arrived for a meeting.

The only thing that remained the same in the plans was the roost at the very top. I had made it for Saphira, her alone. It was her place, where no one could invade save for the lone stairwell and the sky. But, I had that little problem fixed. The stairwell was hidden, and there were too many shields placed over the top that it would take centuries to unravel them without the Name.

I pushed open the stone wall, and let it slide shut behind me. The first sight that greeted my line of vision was the pedestal that protected the most cherished item between Saphira, Fírnen, Arya, and I. They sun made the blue-green shell of the oblong egg glimmer, as if it was made of the sea.

This was Saphira's one and only egg. I smiled softly as I traced my finger tip over the crest.

"Someday, Saphira, I shall find the Rider for your heir." I said as I turned to my dragon. She purred happily deep in her chest.

She uncoiled herself and sat beside me in front of the cave mouth I had created with magic. On top of the roof of the cave was a small meadow. A meadow of gilded lilies. A memory that I kept preserved.

_Let's Ride, Little One. _

**YAAAY! Thank you, everyone that reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this update! Please review, and here is the next installment of my glossary! YAAAY! **

**Ono elrun- you thank (Literally), actually means Thank you.**

**Ono eru velkomin- You are welcome. Funny story, I was on Inheriwiki (The place where I get definitions and words, and extra junk I need since it's been forever since I read Inheritance Cycle) and I was looking for 'welcome'. Didn't find it. So, I remembered something about how Paolini created the Ancient Language for his series. He had used Old Norse and the Celtic language to make the magical language. So I used the Old Norse word for welcome, which is velkomin. It actually makes sense, because doesn't it sort of look like welcome in another language? So, yeah...My life is utterly boring and lame.**

**Well, please review! I can't wait for feedback! So, any guesses on who's also coming to Shur'turgal Isles? If you haven't figured it out...I don't know what to say without being heartless and mean. How about stupid? Yeah, stupid, because I left obvious( and sucky) clues as to who it is. But I won't tell you until this character has arrived in the actual story. So, sucks for you! HAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

This was what I enjoyed the most. Flying. A wide smile spread across my lips as Saphira raced the winds. The sun was setting on the ocean, just about to begin it's final descent before the day became the night, and moon takes her place in the dark sky. The red sun blotched the horizon with vibrant oranges and dreamy violets, and all the colors in between.

She flew out over _Adurna Hljödhr*_ as the sun disappeared in the ocean. The sight, even though I've seen it thousands of times, was breath-taking.

I gazed deeply at the sunset, my foolish hope crumbled when I caught no sight of a blood red dragon. I knew it was too soon to be searching for Murtagh, but one can always hope.

I looked away from the glowing west, and focused on the oncoming water that Saphira was diving for. We submerged under the silent waters and let the cool relief pass over us. less than a minute later Saphira surfaced so I could breath. I shook the glistening droplets from my hair grinning widely.

"Saphira, can't you refrain yourself from getting me wet, dirty, or any other condition other than my original state before we left?" I chuckled as she swam happily in the cool waters that were uninhabited by any living creature. The _Adurna_ _Hljödhr _was in the center of the Dragon Isle, our best guess about what created the lifeless lake was that it was the indention left after the Floating Isle made its ascent.

_I am sorry, Little One. Do you not enjoy our flights together? Do you prefer talking with the pointed eared elves, two legged humans, bushy bearded dwarves, and the horned urgals? I can return you if you want. _I sighed at Saphira's pouting jest.

"Oh, Big One, I enjoy our flights. But, I prefer to be dry when we fly together." I said rubbing her neck soothingly. She rumbled deep in her chest, purring at the soft sensation.

_Besides, Little One, you can dry yourself off by the firelight in your stone dragon mouth. _Saphira replied aloof. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her musings.

"Yes, I will probably be dry by the time we return, anyways." I sighed. Saphira hummed deeply in amusement. The vibrations traveled through her body and into mine, warming my soul at the closeness I felt towards my dragon.

Water rivulets slid down my neck from my drenched hair and into my soaked shirt. Saphira flapped her wings and she burst forth from the water and into the sky once more. Water sloshed everywhere before it settled back into place. Only a few ripples remained as evidence of our swim.

Small droplets of water glided across Saphira's scales as she gained speed. The clear water sparkled and made her intense blue hue glow in the light of the Sunset. It was incredible to think that I saw this almost every evening, and it never ceased to amaze me.

As the day faded to evening and the stars glimmered across the sky as the waning moon brought a soft glow across the island. Saphira landed softly in the center of her meadow and I slid off of her back. I unstrapped the saddle and packed it away for later use. I then went about making sure that Saphira had eaten because of late she had been forgetting when she should eat. I worry for her. I've never noticed this among other dragons close to her age, or in the memories of the Eldunarí.

_Little One, I am full. My belly is stuffed from the large buck._ Saphira reprimanded me in exasperation. _Go and rest. I am tired, anyways. My body is getting old, Eragon._

"Fine, Big One, I shall let you rest." I sighed with a smile. She nudged me to the door with her large snout. I chuckled and left her for the night. But, I could not help the worry that gnawed at my stomach. Was she sick and not telling me? Surely not, seeing as I would have felt it through our strong mental and physical bond.

I slowly made my way to my bedroom when I saw Heidi standing at the end of one of the many corridors. It was a dead end with two door on either side of the hallway. But, she was no where near either of the large oak doors. She was staring at a large tapestry hanging at the end of the hallway.

It was of the day I departed from Alegæsia. I walked forward and stood beside her. She didn't notice me.

"It was a melancholy day for Saphira and I." I told her. She jumped slightly, but remained stoic. At least I provoked a reaction from her. "Saphira had to leave her mate Fírnen, and I had to leave my family, my friends, my home. Everything I ever knew from before I was born."

"But, you still left." Her voice was softy, almost inaudible, even to my ears. I gave her a sad smile.

"Sometimes you must change for the greater good, no matter what loss you receive, Heidi. Who did you leave?" I asked gently. She stiffened, ever so slightly. I knew I had touched a nerve. The grief that filled her lost gaze made my heart ache. A soft keening noise escaped through her lips before she collapsed. I caught her before she could hit her head on the wall next to her.

I had almost gotten to the heart of the problem. The near success gave me hope that we were doing something right. I lifted the small girl into my arms, realizing how underfed she was. She was starving herself to death.

"You can't be more than fifteen winters." I muttered to myself as worry crinkled my brow. What could have broken this young girl's heart?

I carried her back to her bedroom and placed her under the covers. I sighed and left her be for the night. I have tomorrow that I can talk with her again. I returned to my rooms and changed my damp garments into dry robes for a comfortable night's rest. I sipped a cup of water and stared at the _fairth _of Arya. I leaned forward and traced the outline of her face before going to my bed.

* * *

The days went by swiftly and Heidi never left her room, or spoke. My hope depleted as the days turned into a week. I was so focused on Heidi, though, that I nearly forgot about my brother.

"Ebrithil! The Red Rider approaches!" A sentry called. Excitement coarser through my veins like wildfire.

He's here.

**Yaay! I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update! And I'm sorry it's shorter tha. Usual, but guess who's guest starring next chapter? MURTY!**

**Epic thanks to FenrirShadeslayer, my trainee ;) for helping me out! Please review! On to the glossary! **

**Adurna Hljödhr- Silent Lake, its the lake that formed when the Floating Ilses became floaty.**


End file.
